Hokuto of Remnant
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: After the Great War, many have live out their life in peace but soon a great tragedy will bring ruin to the world of Remnant as many innocent lives will be kill by those who wants the world destroy. Now a new Star raises to answer the call of Hope and strike evil down with his very fist for he is the Fist of the North Star. OCxYangxHarem, lemon, brutal fighting, and lots of ATA!
1. Prolong

**The North Star Shines above Remnant**

War.

The word that means blood will be spilled, once longtime friends becoming enemies, guns shooting, blades clashing, and screams of thousands of lives dying from the crossfire or on the battlefield. Some wish for war to control while others wants to stop the fighting to prevent any more deaths.

The world known as Remnant, had suffer through battles between four kingdoms: Vale, Haven, Atlas, and Vacuo, which would be known as the Great War. There were many reasons why the people would fight amongst each other: one was some people are born with animal traits like cat ears, monkey tails, horns, even lizard skin, these people were known as Faunus and they were treated very badly by the humans who thinks of them as monsters from Hell.

There were some who welcomes war for just an excuse to let loose on the battlefield and kill just to feel their prey's blood and hear their screams.

There are those who wish to protect lives and make Remnant a peaceful world, they are known as Huntsmen and Huntress, fighting side by side to fight off evil of protect the world from themselves as there are also young ones' training to become the Hunters carrying the legacy.

However, there are enemies that will forever threaten Remnant, black animal-like creatures (big or small) with skull armors, and glowing red eyes. They are the creatures of Grimm. They're drew to the negative emotions and they destroy all the lives and breathes life, which the War have drew more of them to be killed by the black creatures.

Everyone fear that the world will forever be clouded in darkness of war and bloodshed, but one man came along answering the cries of innocent lives like he came from the Heavens. This one man alone defeated the most evil, cruel, vicious, and cold-blooded/hearted men in the world with nothing but his fist thus slowly bringing peace to the world.

The Great War has finally ended, the four kingdoms have come to peace with each other, and the people have come together as friends even the Faunus though there are still some who hates the Faunus and the Faunus hate the humans. With the time of peace raising from the dawn of a new day, the mysterious man disappeared, never to be seen again.

But not before the man said one last thing.

 _When the time comes, Hokuto will appear again to aid Remnant with his fist._

And so, the man who called himself the Fist of the North Star had sworn that one day someone will carry on his torch as his successor and protect the world with his fist.

 **80 Years Later**

A young boy with a cloak covering his whole-body walks through the red colored forest from the north, he has left his home after his grandfather passed away last night he promised his grandfather to become stronger with his fist and protect lives from those with black hearts in their souls; if they don't see the error of their ways than kill them without hesitation.

As he continues walking, he heard loud footsteps of someone or something running fast and it seems to be coming nearby just up ahead. He felt something was wrong, he could sense danger as he looks up and saw smoke raising up to the sky meaning. The sound is getting closer and closer by the minute and so the boy stops waiting to see whatever was coming.

He saw something raising from the horizon, as it got closer the full appearance become very clear, it is a black horse but this was no normally horse. Upon closer look, the horse seems to be muscular and almost as big as an elephant. The black horse stopped in front of the boy and rises its hooves and scream furiously trying to scare the boy away but he is unfazed by the attend. It looks right into his eyes then suddenly calms down lowing its head to the boy's eye level. The boy slowly patted the horse's head seeing as neither means any harm and became friends.

The boy's eyes caught something on the horse's back; a little girl with bruises and small cuts, she is sleeping at the moment, those wounds didn't seem to be accidents though. He picks up the girl in his arms as the horse didn't mind, she opens her eyes to see him.

"What happen to you?" He asked with a gentle stern tone.

"M-My village… was attacked by bandits… they killed my mommy and daddy, my friends… everyone… Kokuoh… he managed to save me from the bandits before getting killed." The girl muttered every word she could speak feeling weak herself.

"P-Please… stop those bad men… before they kill anyone else!" The girl begged while tears slides down on her face as her little hand clutches on the boy's chest.

The boy gentle patted her head and she suddenly fell sleep, snoozing peaceful. He puts the girl down at a tree and cover her in a blanket the horse happens to carry it with him. He turns to the horse whose name is Kokuoh from what the girl calls him.

"Can you take me to the village?" He asked Kokuoh nodded his head believing that this boy can stop those once and for all.

 **(Village… or what's left of it)**

"Come on, you weaklings all together now!" A bandit member shouted pushing some people who are still alive into a group with the other survivors.

"You monsters will never get away with this!" A dog-Faunus woman snarled only to get smack in the face by a gun.

"Shut it, pup-bitch, all we wanted was that black horse you've been harboring but then the shit hit the fan." The bandit member said with the others behind him, making him the boss of the group.

"It would still be a waste of time for you, Kokuoh has never let anyone ride him as they get beaten to near death with his mighty strength and has more caring in his heart than you idiotic youngsters." The Elder with a snow-white bread said which only made the Bandit Boss angry as he picks up the old man by the collar and punching him scentless, after a minute he drops the old man as he tries to calm himself down.

Some of the adults quickly come over to if the elder is alright rom the beating while others remain with few kids trying their best to keep them safe. They had hope to form a plan to get the children out of this mess safety even if it means the adults die trying to save them.

"Well, our Leader for some reason wants that stupid horse and she said to kill anyone who gets in our way." The Bandit Boss said as he raises his gun pointed at the elder who's cough a little.

"The strong lives and the weak dies. Those are the rules." He mentioned the important thing the bandit tribe.

The elder stands on one knee and raises his head to the boss, looking at him with no fear in his eyes and no regrets.

"Being strong doesn't mean you won't die, strong men like you died even being killed the weak you're so afraid of. The strong lives to protect the weak who cannot defend for themselves and some the weak grow to become the strong with their heart for others than themselves. That is what true strength means." The elder lectured to the Bandit Boss, this made him even anger from the 'nonsense' of this old bastard.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he heard screaming from behind him and some of his men he turns to see if it was some people of the village they miss but instead it was one of the bandit flying toward them backwards sliding near the Boss.

"What the…?" The Bandit Boss confused with the bandits seeing this.

"…H-Hokuto…" The beat-up bandit muttered a word before his head suddenly exploded from the inside-out blood sprout out like a sprinkler for a few seconds. Both the bandits and the villagers all frighten and confuses of what just happened.

"Hey Boss, isn't that the horse we came here for?" One of the bandits asked pointed ahead.

Everyone saw the blacj horse, Kokuoh have come back and shock to most of them someone, a young boy is actually riding him like he's finally found a worthy rider. Behind them are trials of dead bodies of the bandits who tried to get the horse but ended up dead, they understand the horse could've killed them but their bodies look like they exploded from the inside like that bandit earlier. It couldm't be the boy's doing, could it? The question will soon be answer as Kokuoh stops just 7 feet from the bandits and the hostage as the boy got off as he pets Kokuoh before facing the bandits.

"Who the hell are you kid, looking for your mommy." The Bandit Boss mocked as he laughs believing he was worry for nothing.

"Are you the ones who hurt this village and its people?" The Boy asked calmly.

"Why yes, we are, our leader wants that horse and she'll get it whether it's the easy way or the hard way and personally I prefer the brutal way." The Bandit Boss smirked. The boy looks behind him, seeing the villagers all hurt but still alive, he looks back at the Boss with a dead-serious look.

"Then you're a dead-man, just like what I did to your friends." The boy declared cracking his knuckles, swear to avenge the dead villagers.

"Oh, so you're the one killed my men, you certainly got the eyes of a killer but you just made a big mistake for messing with our tribe." The Bandit Boss said signaling his men to surround the boy.

"With your level of skills to be able to kill my men, you could be a great member to the tribe." The Bandit Boss commented.

"You don't sound sad for your men." The Boy said.

"The strong lives and the weak dies. Those are the rules of the world, if our own dies in battle that means they're weak dying in shame." The Bandit Boss replied the Boy's eyes became furious seeing the man thinking so low to others, even to his own men.

"KILL HIM!" The Boss shouted as the bandits all charge with their blades impaling the Boy to death or so it seems.

"What?" The cloak the boy was wearing way down like a flat balloon, revealing the boy is no longer inside the cloak but above them as he descends in the air he spin-kick them all knocking them away and their bodies exploded more blood gesturing out and all.

As the Boy lands, his full appearance is clear as day. He's tall about 6 feet with well-elbow muscle body, long white wild spiky-hair that goes all the way down to his waist, and red eyes. He wears a red and black sleeveless zippered shirt with gold shoulder pads that has a wolf's face on each of them, black baggie pants with a red lightning bolt on each leg.

The Bandit Boss gasps in fear that the others are all defeated but a kid in one strike, he quickly shakes off the fear and aim his gun at the Boy.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with?!" The Bandit Boss asked shouting.

"Better aim carefully, my fists are faster than any bullets you know." The Boy said walking up to the boss focusing on eye contact which made the Boss shake a little.

"S-SHUT UP?!" The Boss shouted fire the bullet but the Boy's fist has hit the face before the bullet could even pass the nose missing the head. He took a deep breath as his body glows of a raging fire of crimson red and orange thus his shirt exploded showing off his bare chest and seven scars in the form of the Big Dipper.

" **AAH-ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA"**

The Boy unleash barrage of rapid punches so fast it looks like he grew hundreds or thousands more as the attack lasted for about 7-8 seconds delivering the final blow at the Bandit Boss.

 **Hokutō Hyakuretsu Ken (North Star Hundred Crack Fist)**

The Boss guy stood back a bit before falling on his back, as the Boy turn his back on him, you would expect that to feel punches hitting dozens of times over would but strange thing is that he barely felt anything and got back up on his feet.

"Those punches of yours felt like tickles from a feather." The Boss mocked the Boy preparing to strike him with his own fist.

"You're already dead." The Boy declared before the Boss could say anything back, his body began to twist and screams in the most painful way his whole body explodes leaving nothing left of him except a small blood puddle.

The villagers all gasps in amazement of the display of strength the Boy have shown against dangerous men. The Elder look more surprise seeing his fighting style and the seven scars on his chest, realization then hit him in the head.

"The Seven Stars of Hokuto, could this boy be… the Fist of the North Star, Hokuto Shinken?!" The Elder said seeing the Boy's strength and remembering the stories he heard.

"(Centuries ago, a powerful killing martial art style was created, called Hokuto Shinken; focusing the energy of aura, which is mainly only for defense and healing minor wounds, but this style allows the user to use it as a weapon for more than anyone could imagine along with his body and soul, into one blow hitting the vital points of the body performing a killing technique that destroys the body from the inside-out, not the outside-in. The style is so dangerously powerful, that it can only be pass on to a single successor.)" The Elder thought seeing it with his own eyes, he believes this boy is the successor of that very art.

The villagers gather around the boy thanking him for saving their life and praising him of his amazing strength defeating the bandits so easily. The Elder walks up to him.

"Did you by any chance seen a girl hiding on Kokuoh out of here?" The Elder asked hoping that little girl is okay.

"Yes, I sat her down in the forest where I was at, I'll go get her and I'm leaving." The Boy said but the Elder grabs his shoulder stopping him.

"Please, let us repay for your heroic deeds for saving the village, it'll be dark soon so why stay for the night." Elder offered showing hospitably to the young fighter as the other villagers agree, even Kokuoh wants him to stay.

The Boy gave it some thoughts, thinking he could need a roof over his head before starts his journey in the outside world.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal." The Boy smiled accepting the offer.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Kibo." Kibo answered as he hops onto Kokuoh to get the girl he left. Unknown to anyone there were two people who witness the fight. One was one of the Bandit who went to the bathroom, feeling fear overwhelming him he ran away to warn the Leader of the tribe.

The other is an old looking man saw the whole thing from high above a tree, he smirks thinking that he had just found something worthwhile he took out his scroll pressing some numbers to make a call. As it rings, waiting for the guy he's calling to answer, after a few more rings the man finally answers.

"Hey Oz, it's Qrow, you'll never believe what I just found." Qrow said exciting.

 **(Location: Unknown)**

"And you're sure he said Hokuto?" A woman with a white Grimm-like mask asked on her scroll being called by the bandit who flee from the scene.

"Y-Yes, Leader Raven, he also has seven scars on his chest shape like the Big Dipper and he seems to be around 17-years-old." The bandit panicked while giving the laydown on his Leader.

The Leader 'Raven' did some thinking that this boy who calls himself Kibo have defeated some of her best men so easily without any effort could be a threat to the tribe.

"What should I do?" He asked in fear.

"For now, come home, we'll deal with him later we have other important things to do." Raven ordered hanging up. She heard stories of Hokuto before in her childhood from some elders but didn't think they're real, though considering the world of Remnant has monsters such as the Grimms why not a fighting-style that can kill a person in one touch.

Right now, she has an important task she needs to focus on, like finding the Spring Maiden.

* * *

 **KO I've created yet another new of Fist of the North Star x RWBY, this was inspired by Jaune of the North Star and thought make another crossover story of that.**

 **My OC character is Kibo as his name means 'Hope' he'll be the light in the darkness who will destroy evil with his own mighty fist and find love along the way.**

 **Speaking of love, I'm also thinking of giving Kibo a harem, here are the girls who'll join his harem later on:**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Winter Schnee**

 **Coco Adel**

 **Miltia and Melanie Malachite**

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Neon Katt**

 **Velvet Scarlatina**

 **Ruby Rose (maybe/still thinking)**

 **Raven Branwen (maybe/still thinking)**

 **These are all the girls that join be part of Kibo's harem, though still not sure about Ruby and/or Raven, hope to see your opinion on this.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Meeting an Old Dusty Crow**

The sun shines, rising from the horizon to signal a new day for everyone to enjoy and to start fresh. Kibo is packing somethings he'll need for the long journey, not entirely sure where's he going, but his master he always told him to follow the Seven Stars of Hokuto (The Big Dipper) to find where the North Star will lead him. He got himself a map of the country, toothbrush and phases, and some food that will last him a few days or more until he reaches the next town.

He walks out of his room of a hotel he was staying for the night, made his way outside where he finds Kokuoh waiting for him few feet away from the place. He learned more about the giant black horse; he used to belong to someone else when it was young a decade ago, he was a mighty warrior with a strong heart and go on adventures together. But one day, the warrior was caught with a deadly illness that can't be cursed, so he spends the last day with Kokuoh together before he died resting under the sunlight to where the village was nearby. Since then, Kokuoh decided to stay here in hoping of one day his new rider would come and Kibo is now that rider.

"Are you really going?" The little girl from yesterday asked, looking sad.

"Yes, as the 65th Successor of Hokuto Shinken, I walk down my own path as well as following the path of Hokuto, to find where my destiny takes me. Where my fists will help those in need." Kibo explained after being named the successor by his late master/grandfather at such a young age. Kibo must travel to see where life will take him.

"Will you come back to visit us?" The girl asked.

"I will, promise." Kibo answered with a soft smile, patting the girl's head making her smile.

Kibo got up onto Kokuoh after putting his bag on the side ready to start his new chapter of life, wondering if there will be strong fighters like Huntsmen and Huntresses that may prove a challenge to his fist. Kokuoh begin a fast pace for a few yards then began to run at his top speed as the girl waves goodbye seeing them off until she couldn't see them no more.

"So, he left, I wish him well on his travels." The Elder prayed walking to the girl's side.

"Does he really have to leave?" The girl asked feeling sad again like she has lost a new friend she just met.

"There's a legend that speaks 'Where Hokuto appears, Chaos Follows', even though he can stay here as long as he wants to, bearing the fists of Hokuto comes with a heavy burden because it's a killing art, strong warriors like him always attracts other men who're out blood of the innocent unintentionally. He's doing this to protect us and others, so they wouldn't die in the crossfire." The Elder explained the girl feels sad the Kibo maybe all alone out there besides Kokuoh with him, hope he'll make some friends out there in the world.

At a bar right across from the hotel, the man with a cape watched Kibo leaving and he finished his drink before leaving some liens for the drink and went off after him.

 **(Emerald Forest)**

Kibo and Kokuoh have travel for a long time, about two days since they left the village and fought off some Grimm that came in their way. Kibo didn't even need to dismount Kokuoh seeing how the horse can handle himself well against the black creatures and killed some when they were close to Kibo, luckily thanks to his training he is even able to handle large Grimm like a Nevermore. There were some people they met along the way, helping them travel to a safe place while fighting some Grimm and bandits, they were thankful to them as they offer them some food. It felt good to help others and saving the blood of innocent, that is one of the main purpose of Hokuto Shinken.

"Sure, looks peaceful, huh, Kokuoh?" Kibo asked Kokuoh nodded his head agreeing that the world could be at peace like the forest.

Kibo smiles at the sight of the very tall trees and the clear blue sky, then he narrows his eyes as he senses something in the woods. Something or somene has been following him since the moment he and Kokuoh left the village to where they are now, this person may have hide well in the woods but Kibo can still sense his aura somewhere. Concentrating on where he could be and drag him out to see if he's an enemy or a good guy, he'll get the answer soon.

His shot his eyes open while he picks out an apple from the bag and threw up high at a tree nearly faster than a well-trained eye can see; hitting a tree branch breaking it off and falling to the down follow by a man with a flask in his hand. The man pulls out a sword from the back under his cape and pierce it into the tree slowing down his fall as the branch was standing on made a hard impact to the ground. Once the man stops falling, seeing as he is close enough to the ground, he pulls out his sword and stands right in front of Kibo and Kokuoh.

The man has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. His bangs are down as well.

"Well, didn't think you've finally notices me, I was getting a little lonely." The man joked Kibo wasn't very amuses.

"Who are you?" Kibo asked giving the man a serious stare.

"No need to be hostel kid, I was obverting you for pass two days, seeing how you can handle yourself in a fight against Grimm without any weapon at all. Impressive." The man said taking one more drink from his flask before putting it away.

"My friend knows about Hokuto Shinken, in fact he was friend with the last guy who was successor at the time. He wanted to give you a message." The man said.

"What's that?" Kibo asked decided to unmount himself from Kokuoh seeing as the man himself maybe drunk, but he can tell the man is very skilled in combat and has the experience in his eyes.

"Well, first I want to see for myself just how well you are with your fists against someone like me, then I'll give you the message. Shouldn't be too hard, like what you did to those bandits at that village." The man mentioned Kibo's fight against the bandits, Kibo sense some tensions from him of what he said about the bandits.

"I take it you're connected to them?" Kibo asked walking ahead of Kokuoh while telling to stay put.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, that all depends on if you can beat me." The man stated.

Kibo gets in his battle stance ready for a fight as he sees the man reaching for his sword.

"The name's Qrow, in case you're wondering." Qrow introduced himself answering from the first question.

"I'm Kibo." Kibo said giving Qrow his name to remember.

The two stares at each other for a few seconds before Qrow decides to make the first by charging at the boy swings his sword at his neck, but Kibo blocks it with his hand and push it away before kicks him severely feet back. Qrow stops himself in time to see Kibo fist coming at him in the head, dodge it, then swings his sword at him trying to get a good hit as Kibo also dodges and tries to land a blow on him. They seem to be evenly match when they clash each other's blow severely times, but Qrow smirks as his sword tilted and aims at Kibo's head, he moves his head nearly dodges the dust bullet that came out and jumps back. Kibo is surprises that for someone who is drunk like Qrow he is indeed to strong Huntsman with his blade.

"You a sniper too?" Kibo asked.

"Not much, but I know how to point and to know when to pull the trigger." Qrow bragged.

"Then you better aim carefully, because your next shot could be your downfall." Kibo claimed while cracking his knuckles.

Qrow didn't know what he was talking about, but felt a little exciting to see how's the kid gonna avoid a shot to the head from a few feet closer. He shot another dust bullet at Kibo expecting him to dodge it.

" **Nishi Shinkū Ha (Two-Finger Nil-Space Grasp)"** Kibo caught the dust bullet between his two fingers and sent it right back at Qrow with the same speed or faster and trajectory. Qrow gasps at this and dodges it barely being hit as the bullet hit a tree from behind.

Qrow look at his chest, seeing his shirt has a big ripped hole in it where the bullet passed. He looks back at Kibo who ready himself for more fight between them, seeing how the kid remains himself of his friend Taiyang, he now sees he's going to have to get serious now.

Qrow press a button on the halt of the sword as the gears making some clicking sounds and the sword changes into a big long scythe.

"That weapon definitely suits you, that proves to be your strongest spirit." Kibo commented.

"Thanks, now you're about to see just how dangerous I can be!" Qrow excited.

The two charges at each other into clashes of fists vs blade; colliding, blocking, and countering each other's moves blow for blow. During this, Kibo sense goodness in his eyes and feel his soul being pure, which makes him question if Qorw had any connection with the bandits like he has some grudges against them. Qrow kicks him in the knee making Kibo lose balance to swing his scythe faster with the gunshot boost but Kibo is able to duck under and uppercut-kick the older fighter sending him flying back as he crashes onto a tree. Kibo got up then quickly notices a ripped hole on the side of his shirt seem to have come from Qrow, he must've strike when Kibo kicked him.

"Not bad kid, you, being at the proper age to go any big combat schools no problem." Qrow complimented Kibo looks confuses.

"But wouldn't I have to be 15 to get in to those schools." Kiba aksed now confusing Qrow.

"Wait, you're saying you're even 17-years-old?" Qrow asked Kibo nodded.

"I'm 15 actually." Kibo answered. Qrow simply laughs that he got the kid's age wrong, seeing as he is a bit over 6 feet tall assuming he's 17, and his friend, Ozpin, wants to join his school, now he really wants to see how awesome Kibo is.

Qrow switch back to shotgun mode and fires smoke dust to cover Kibo's surrounding with smoke that he won't be able to see. Qrow runs around in the smoke remembering where Kibo is as he remains in his spot waiting for Qrow strike and he did behind silently making sure the kid couldn't detect him, but what he didn't know was that he fell right into Kibo's trap: barrage of fists spurted out of Kibo striking Qrow fast and hard for a while until he is sent back landing hard on the ground.

"(What was that, I know I saw both his hands never moved but I somehow got hit." Qrow thought trying to figure out what just happened.

"What you felt was my **Toki no Aura** **(Fighting Spirit Aura)** , you could say it's a very high evolved version of the aura we know, radiates from the body and manifests it into something deadly like being hit by a barrage of fists." Kibo explained as he starts glowing of his aura coursing all over his body.

"Anything else from that 'Mighty Aura' of yours?" Qrow asked playfully though he's going to wish he hasn't ask that.

Kibo smirks a bit, reeling his left arm back as his hand glows of his aura. Qrow now felt a little scare of what may happen next.

"You've got to be-"

" **Hokuto Gōshō Ha (Iron Palm Wave)"** Kibo fires an aura/Ki blast at Qrow who narrowly dodges as the attack hit severely trees and they all fall down.

Qrow gasps to what he just saw; Kibo uses his very weapon like some kind of energy attack which has rarely been done before in centuries in the history of Remnant. Kibo walks up the shock Qrow offering him a hand.

"So, about this message from your friend?" Kibo asked, seem to have believe he had already won this fight, and Qrow knows it too well if that continue on, he took his hand and got.

Qrow dusted himself clear a bit and clear his throat, look at Kibo in the eye.

"My friend, Professor Ozpin, wants you to come to Beacon Academy this year." Qrow said Kibo is shock that this Ozpin guy wants him to come to his school, that he even knew his master from what Qrow said earlier before the fight. The he remembers something his master said before his passing.

 **(Flashback)**

Alone in a room with a fire is lit up in the chemmy and two figures in there. One is Kibo and the other resting on his bed is Kibo Master who raised him like his own. He's slowly dying from his age while saying his final words his to successor.

" _When you go out for your journey, follow the 'Beacon' where your biggest adventure starts."_

With that, the fire suddenly snuffed out leaving the room in darkness. Kibo's Master is now dead, his soul his left this world.

 **(Flashback End)**

"(Master Kenshiro.)" Kibo thought realizing that Beacon Academy is the 'Beacon' his Master told him to go to, believing that destiny has brought Qrow to show him the way.

"I accept his invitation!" Kibo determined decided that Beacon Academy will be his path to become stronger to fight the world and feel as there is something dark will come in the future.

 **(Unknown Location)**

An unknown boy, mediating in a dark wasteland area where the sky is red, shot his eyes open as they glow demonic red, he wears a full-body black armor with a black and red cape. He feels his body itching in both pain and excitement like something is calling to him for a fight. He looks up to the sky seeing the Big Dipper shining brightly.

"So, Hokuto Shinken has finally raise onto Remnant once more." The dark boy smirked, he walks towards the big building on top of a mountain surrounded by all kinds of Grimm as they spurted out of the black oozing pool, oddly they avoided the armor boy as if they are afraid of him despite being human as dark-purple and black aura amenities from his body.

He has been waiting his whole life to fight against Hokuto Shinken ever since the day he started training as a toddler from the very woman who seeks to destroy Remnant.

"Better tell my beloved Salem this news, after all, can't be future king of the world without his Queen and his other mates." He said.

The scene raises to the broken moon in the red sky before the screen fades into black.

* * *

 **KO everyone, the new chapter is out and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Hope you like the little fight between Qrow and Kibo as we all know, Hokuto Shinken is invincible but it was still a good fight.**

 **The main villain has been revealed as I'm sure you all know what his fighting style is as it'll be reveal in future chapters and yes, he will also get his own Harem. So here are the girls that will or maybe joining the harem depends on you.**

 **Salem (Main)**

 **Cinder Fall**

 **Emerald Sustrai**

 **Sienna Khan**

 **Neo (Neopolitan)**

 **That's all the women for the guy and just to be clear, he is 2 to 3 years older than Kibo and his name will be reveal in future chapters.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Fist of the North Star Arrives at Beacon Academy**

 **(Beacon Academy, Secret Basement)**

"Are you sure about this, Professor Ozpin?" A blonde woman asked worrying that her boss is making the right move.

The woman appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. She also carries a riding crop to be collapsed and attached to the top of her right boot. Breasts size: G-cup.

The man she's referring to, Ozpin is staring at a dark-skinned woman in a coma inside a capsule barely alive from what happened to her.

Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, his other frequent accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drinks hot cocoa.

"Feeling concern for the boy Qrow told us about, Glynda?" Ozpin asked back, referring about the young boy Kibo that Qrow messaged him and Glynda about.

"I've already have one with one student coming to Beacon two years early, but another." Glynda said a little mad.

"But like Miss Rose, he's special, more than you can imagine." Ozpin claimed.

"Out of all people, that boy is the Successor of Hokuto Shinken at such a young age. Hokuto hasn't even been around after…"

"The Great Wat." Ozpin finished Glynda's sentence, she signs.

"I'm just not sure about this, we know what Hokuto is about, not the power and the techniques, but the experience and pain he'll have to go through." Glynda said as her expression becomes worry of others.

"Indeed, but this is the fate of those who walk in the path of Hokuto, and there's no turning back. Soon, he'll be involving with us more than you can imagine." Ozpin stated taking one last look at the coma-state woman before turning away and walking to the elevator.

"I hoped not to, considering Salem and her powerful warriors will take notice of this. Plus, the Maidens and all." Glynda said following Ozpin as he presses the button. Looking back at the woman, who is actually one of the four maidens but was attack by someone taking half of her power barely holding onto her life.

"She knows better than to simply pick a fight with the Fist of the North Star, I believe he will be the next savior of Remnant." Ozpin declared as the elevator door opens and two enter.

"Like the last one who helped stopped the Great War." Glynda said.

"We will help him grow stronger, stronger than his predecessor perhaps, then we can finally have true peace to the world. That is what we're here for" Ozpin said.

Glynda signs again, but agreed with Ozpin's thoughts; with the Fist of the North Star by their side, they can win against Salem and her warriors who managed to take down one of the Maidens and steal her power.

The elevator door closes leaving the very large room empty and quiet as the woman in the capsule still sleeps, but her life will not last long.

 **(With Kibo, Kokuoh, and Qrow)**

"And that kid, is how I serve all ties with that tribe and hope to one day see them eras from history." Qrow finished explaining how he used to be part of the Branwen Tribe and left them.

Kibo sitting next to Kokouh are relaxing a bit in a private Bullhead ride to Beacon Academy while Qrow tells him his time in Beacon with his teammates, even the times after their graduate.

"Sounds like Ozpin really showed you the light of life and value both the strong and the weak." Kibo commented, hearing what Headmaster Ozpin is like from Qrow made him feel that he can trust him.

"You could say that, Oz showed me things that I would NEVER believe, and I saw the big picture." Qrow said looking serious.

"Like what?" Kibo asked, he notices Qrow is hiding something like leaving out some important parts about, curious to know what exactly Ozpin has showed him.

"I believe it's better that Ozpin tell you himself and probably show you." Qrow stated Kibo decided to go along with it.

After a long ride in the air, Qrow look outside the window as he smirks.

"Well kid, get a load of this view." Qrow said gesturing Kibo to look outside.

Kibo looks out the window to see an amazing view of Beacon Academy, the school is much bigger than he imagines it would be, his old training dojo was big, but the school is even bigger. Seeing a faint green light shining from the tallest tower of the school, he can see now it is like beacon calling to the new students ready to train them to the fullest. He has traveled to the other four kingdoms of Remnant when he was a young kid with Master Kenshiro though it was mostly for training and barely got to see much of the sight.

"Oh, that reminds me, there's an important lecture we need to hear from Beacon's own Goodwitch." Qrow said sarcastic exciting, pressing a button and a hologram woman appears.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Hologram Glynda said before disappearing.

"Do be careful around her, she can be very strict and a party-pooper, but she means well." Qrow advised Kibo nodded and pant Kokouh on the side of his face.

"This is where we part ways my friend." Kibo said, Kokouh nodded and sad to see his rider going away.

"Don't worry, my friend Tai will watch over him, he won't mind." Qrow stated.

"Thank you." Kibo thanked.

"Don't mention it, also be on the lookout for two of my nieces, you'll know when you see them." Qrow said feeling a little concern for his family.

"And here, I think you'll need these." Qrow handed Kibo two black gauntlet-pads with a blue outline and a jewel-like circle pad as a yin-yang symbol with one side being yellow and the other purple on the backhand, and 7 red colored-in circles connected with thin lines in the shape of the seven starts of Hokuto.

"They're a gift from Ozpin, had them specially made, though you can just wear them for show, they contain lightning and gravity dust in them." Qrow explained.

Kibo has been trained to use any weapons he can come across with, even the use of dusts for being prepared. He outs them on with the black stripe over his wrists and feeling like he's ready for a fight right now.

"I'm sure I'll find good uses to them." Kibo said.

"There are also most Hunters-in-training naming their weapons, I thought **Hokuto No Ken** would do." Qrow mentioned already named the gauntlet-pads, but Kibo didn't mind it's perfect.

The two hears the door of the Bullhead opening meaning that they have landed, they said their goodbyes before Kibo exit the Bullhead and headed off to Amphitheater where Qrow mentioned all the first years will meet up.

As Kibo made his way, he couldn't help but think this is going to be an exciting adventure, but at the same time he fears that something bad is going to here and to the Vale though he isn't too worried. As Successor of Hokuto Shinken, he promises that he'll stop any evil that dares to harm the innocent lives and destroy them with his fist. For any darkness of evil stands in his way, they'll already be dead.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Kibo has arrived at Beacon Academy where a certain Headmaster is expecting him to come and has gotten his weapon as a gift naming it Hokuto No Ken. You'll find out what it can do later on in the future chapters.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hokuto as Shining Beacon!**

Kibo walk his way to where the first years are meeting up, while walking he sees other students as they are the new students like him and some are coming back for another year in the academy, each has their own weapons and armors and perhaps their own fighting style. He sees most of them with high potential to being strong fighters in their own way even though some are only here for frame and such. He also has his sights on the structure of the whole academy, seeing the place has its own beauty, he heard and saw the school though he never got the chance to see what they look like on the inside. Until he bumps into a girl without looking,

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Kibo apologized, the girl turns around giving him her full appearance.

She about .2 inches shorter than him, is a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wears a tan jacket that bears her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she wears a low cut yellow crop top with a flaming heart-like emblem. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"That's okay, happen to us all. I'm Yang Xiao Long." The girl now known as Yang introduced herself and extending her hand.

"I'm Kibo Hokuto." Kibo introduced shaking Yang's hand.

"Well, aren't you a cutie and a first year as well." Yang complimented as she winks at him.

Kibo didn't reacted much to Yang's flirt because he didn't get much chance to hangout with other kids especially girls due to training every day since he started when he was 4-years-old. Strangely, he is feeling something in him as he stares into Yang's eyes like there is something special about her that he can't get his mind straight, and his heart beats a bit faster.

"So, you're a brawler?" Yang asked she walks on, Kibo follows her thinking they're heading to the same place.

"You could say that; my fists are the only weapons I'll need." Kibo proclaimed clutching his fist, remembering the promise his made to his Master.

"Sweet, me too with a little with these babies." Yang said showing her two golden bracelets then they transform covering her hands and forearms into gauntlets, acting as arm guards.

"I called them Ember Celica, they're also shotguns that can deal more damage combine with my punches and do long range shooting." Yang described her weapon throwing some punches for show and fire some blast for a bonus.

"Impressive, I must've train a lot to be strong if you're here." Kibo commented.

"Thanks, though I think you're gonna be more surprise when you meet my little sister, Ruby Rose." Yang said.

"Why's that?" Kibo asked.

"Because she's 15 and got into Beacon two years early, that's pretty awesome if you ask me." Yang said proudly.

"Then that makes two of us." Kibo stated, Yang titled her head in confusion.

"Wait, you're… 15-years-old?" Yang asked, Kibo nodded shocking the blonde girl.

"Whoa, at least Ruby can friend with you though she's a bit shy around others, prefer weapons better." Yang said.

"Maybe, so think we should be on our way then?" Kibo asked referring the gathering of the first years.

Yang agrees, and they made their way to the amphitheater, but they stop for a bit right at the entrance.

"Alright, time to take our first 'step' in Beacon." Yang punned stepping inside the place, Kibo titled his head in confusion.

"Sheesh, never heard a good pun before?" Yang asked, Kibo shrug didn't know what to laugh about. Yang signs before the two finds a spot to stand on.

As they waited for Headmaster to do his speech, Yang shouted at someone from afar using the name 'Ruby' meaning Yang has spotted her sister and she is coming to join them. Kibo saw the shorter girl walking up to them as he'll now meet Ruby Rose.

Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. She has a rose emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"Hey sis, this is Kibo Hokuto. Kibo, this is my little sister, Ruby Rose." Yang introduced the two to each other.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Ruby greeted extending her hand.

"Likewise." Kibo shake Ruby's hand.

"He's 15-years-old, like you." Yang whispered in Ruby's ear making her gasps that a tall guy like him is the age as her.

"Great, hopefully he'll have more manners than her." A girl said irate, making Ruby jump in fear into Yang's arm and they turn to see the girl behind them.

She is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero has a unique snowflake emblem. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"You're lucky we weren't blow off to the side of the cliff." The white-haired girl said in anger.

"Wait, there was an explosion?" Yang asked confuses.

Ruby tells Yang and Kibo that she met Weiss which is her name sometime ago lead to some yelling a dust shake in front of her and she sneeze then came explosion of fire and lightning. She tries to apologize to Weiss for what happened, but Weiss wouldn't hear it. Then Ozpin came into the scene on the stage making his speech to the new students.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished his speech as most of the students whispers to each other thinking about what Ozpin said.

"He seems kind of… off." Yang said not sure what to make of the speech.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said.

Kibo seems to get what Ozpin is getting at, everyone here still has things to learn and are still unexperienced compare to the other Huntsmen and Huntresses in the world because they have to work hard and do the best they can to survive while helping innocent lives. He's training all his life for that very purpose as Successor of Hokuto Shinken proised to his late Master/father to use his fists to protect the weak and kill the strong who treats life like nothing.

Then he saw a woman walking up to the mic telling everyone to gather at the ballroom tonight where everyone will sleep for one night and to get ready for the initiation tomorrow.

She appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. She also carries a riding cop with her. Breasts sizes: I-cup.

Kibo remembers his time with Qrow mentioning about a woman named Glynda Goodwitch and that woman he's seeing must be that Glynda. Yang calls out to him, Kibo will wonder about her later as he follows Yang and Ruby along with other students to the ballroom while getting their stuff.

Tomorrow will be the start of the Fist of the North Star's grand adventure in Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Kibo has three of the main characters of RWBY, getting along with two of them at least and hope to make it in which no doubt he will. He starting to have feelings for Yang and probably Glynda, but we'll see how this will go.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 4

**The First Step to Punch!**

Kibo is checking out his new locker while adjusting his new gauntlet he got from Qrow and surprisingly met his two niece Yang and Ruby, they seem nice together though Kibo just couldn't get her out of his mind. It's like Yang is all he ever thinks about though he has been thinking that Glynda woman but mostly on Yang now.

Kibo shook it off thinking he'll worry about it after he get himself in by passing the initiation. He closes his locker and went to sit on a bench until the teachers can call in the first years, but he bumps into someone along the way.

"Oop, sorry about that mister, I was too excited to look where I was going!" An energetic orange-haired girl said.

The girl has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. A hammer with a lightning bolt emblem, can be found on the back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"That's okay, I'm Kibo Hokuto." Kino introduced shaking the girl's hand.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie, and this my awesome quiet friend Lie Ren, Ren is the first name by the way." Nora introduced herself and her male friend, Ren.

Nora's friend is a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which seems to be his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ren said, shaking Kibo's hand.

"I can tell you're a skill fighter." Kibo said feeling Ren's strength from his strength.

"Thanks, you too." Ren commented feeling Kibo's strength too, it feels overwhelming and he sense something else within him.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Kibo, come on!" Nora skipped away with Ren following.

Kibo saw Yang and Ruby talking about their own things as well as Jaune walking pass them trying to find his locker where he put his stuff in; he's having some difficult until he found it. Now he sees Jaune talking to two and one of them was that Weiss girl though not the other girl.

She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon. As a top she wore a brown over-bust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Even when dressed in her school uniform, Pyrrha continued to wear her headpiece. She wore gold-braze armor, she had elaborated bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with her spear weapon atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

"Having some trouble here?" Kibo asked getting their attention.

"Hey Kibo, Weiss here was just about to introduce me her friend here." Jaune answered pointing at the red-haired girl.

"Well, as I was say; _this_ is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss said introducing the boys to the girl named Pyrrha Nikos.

"Hello!" Pyrrha greeted waving at the boys.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss said.

"Never heard of it." Jaune said never really heard of Pyrrha before.

"She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Weiss bragged on.

"The what?" Kibo asked, where was she going with this.

Weiss is getting angry that either of them have ever heard of THE Pyrrha Nikos before, where were they living in under a rock.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss angered waving her hand rapidly in rage. Jaune gasp and Kibo just stare in a blank expression.

"I've never had that kind of cereal." Kibo said, he only had some meat he hunted during his training.

"So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?" Weiss asked.

"I guess not... Sorry..." Jaune hanged his head in shame.

"Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!" Pyrrna encouraged making Jaune feeling better.

"D'oh, stop it!" Jaune brighten up.

"I too feel like that you be a great Leader." Kibo said believing Jaune has hidden potential.

"Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" Weiss said.

"Sounds like Kibo and Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?" Jaune asked getting a little too close to Weiss making her uncomfortable.

"All right, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!" Weiss pleased.

Jaune turn around to see and being push away by Pyrhha when she threw her spear at him pinning him against him against a wall.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called out apologizing.

" _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_ Glynda announced over the speakerphone.

"Well, time to shine." Kibo said to himself as he's about to make his way, but stop when tap on his shoulder and he turn around to see Yang and Ruby.

"Hey cuite, you ready for the initiation?" Yang asked with tiny pink dots on her cheeks.

"Yeah, ready to face any challenge this Beacon will throw at!" Kibo said clutching his fist strong.

"Cool, hope you do better than Jaune trying to be a lady-killer." Yang smirked while Ruby helps Jaune up on his feet and make their way to the cliff.

When they made it to the cliff the students all stand on metal platforms as Ozpin and Glynda tells them about teaming up with a partner and a certain item they need to get to finish their initiation.

While Ozpin did some more talking, Glynda have been strangely staring at Kibo and she doesn't know why as Kibo is doing the same, both look into each other's eyes feeling their hearts beating faster than normal and their cheeks blushing red like Ruby's hood. Kibo snap out of his thoughts when he notices that Jaune is next to be launch and ready himself, after Jaune went up Kibo is launch next high into the air far away into the Emerald Forest.

"So, what do you think of Kibo?" Ozpin asked looking up seeing the flying new students.

"Well, he's certainly special in a way and very strong, maybe he can help us." Glynda stated.

"Yes, I too believe HE will be our true Savior against Salem." Ozpin responded before taking another sip of his coffee.

* * *

 **KO new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **The initiation has started for everyone it survives as Kibo will make some bonding time with the friends he made and kill any Grimm that get in his way and wonder if he'll find his partner. I think you'll like what I have in store!**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story go!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Exploring the Emerald Forest to the Goal**

Kibo soar through the air after being launched from the platform at the cliff feeling the wind blowing on his face, he feels his time in the air will end soon so he decided to test out his new weapon Qrow; pressing the purple-black button and the gauntlet glows of the color. He straightens his body down diving towards the ground as he closes his eyes for a few seconds and shot them back open and thrust his fists forward as he begun to stop immediately then float down until his feet touches the ground.

Kibo check his surround figuring he's somewhere far and deep in the Emerald forest, not sensing anyone nearby and no Grimm around too. He remembers Ozpin mentioned to find a temple at the end of this forest and begun advancing as he keeps his guard up preparing for the unexpected, maybe he'll run into that Yang girl maybe to be partners or be friends at the end. As he walks for a few more minutes or so, he halts his movement when he heard small and soft footsteps slowly approaching him. Then he hears other footsteps surrounding him from the trees, as the footsteps get closer he can hear growls but couldn't sense any life which mean one thing.

A pack of Grimm has come to prey on him.

Finally, the Grimm have shown themselves; six Beowulf and one Alpha Beowulf, all moving around Kibo while thinking on feeling his blood and flesh on their teeth then move on to the next victims they'll find. However, they don't know who they're messing with and it'll be too late for them to find out.

"Crossing my path, you're already dead." Kibo said stern as he enters his fighting stance.

One Beowulf didn't like that and charges at Kibo and throw its claws to the side, Kibo strike the paw with only two fingers forcing it down and use those same fingers for a powerful uppercut sending it flying to a tree.

Beowulf shook off thinking the boy's attack didn't hurt much, until its head began to expand like a balloon making the skull mask cracking and explodes leaving the body lying dead as it slowly disintegrated.

Kibo brought his right arm gesturing the other black wolves to come at him if they still want to kill him in which they did. Two Beowulf from his left and right came at him next; one jumps high to attack from above while the other decides to slash at his legs with its claws, Kibo saw this coming dodging both sides by jump and move his body horizontal as he kick the one above and karate chop on the one below him pushing them away then they exploded. One Beowulf leap from behind for a sneak attack trying to bite him on the shoulder, but Kibo grabbed it by the open mouth threw it over his head before high-kick it in the air as its stomach explodes. Two more came at him together and Kibo held them in place by grabbing their heads and smash them together into death.

Kibo look up to see the Alpha looking all angry at the young human killing its brethren and dives down with its claws forward hoping to get a good hit only for Kibo to step aside from the strike as the black wolf tries to make him bleed swinging its claws around, but Kibo still dodges them easily. Kibo thrust-palm the beast away from him.

"This is pointless, you beasts are only a curse to this world and I promised my Master I will break this curse with my fist to give this world true peace!" Kibo said turning his back on the Alpha.

"I will fight on until the end of time until this world is free from suffering as hope will shine in the darkness." Kibo added as he walks away.

The Alpha became furious thinking this child is mocking it because he can kill it just like he did to the others and walk away believing this human boy think he's better than the Alpha, this made it very angry as it growls with the red piercing eyes staring at Kibo. It howls loud and vicious and charges at Kibo to impale him in the back and sook its claws in his blood.

"I gave you a chance to walk away from this, but I see that no matter what: reason is pointless to an empty shell like you and all the other Grimm in the world." Kibo ssaid calmly not bothering to turn around as the Alpha Beowulf gets closer.

The Alpha ignored everything Kibo was saying didn't care about what those foolish humans do and think, the only thought it has about is only revenge and bloodshed. Now he wants to kill Kibo right here, right now.

As its claws is half an inch away to pierce Kibo's back for the kill, Kibo instantly jump backward like he's flying as everything around him is a super moving slow motion as he is right over its head then backflip for a straight kick to the back of the Alpha Beowulf's head.

 **Kōshu Hatō Ken (Successive Neck-Breaking Head Fist)**

The Alpha couldn't believe that it was now beaten by a human like all the others in the world, even when there are stronger, more powerful Grimm they're still getting beaten by these pathetic humans. As it growls one last time, its head expand and twisting in a gross way then exploded leaving the body lying dead.

Kibo remember the words from his Master about how the world is still sick from the chaos of not just the Grimm but humans too as they often fight each other instead of the real threat, this motivate him more to save the world from the darkness once and for all. Before he could go on to find the temple, he signs thinking it was time to let THEM know to come out.

"Alright you two, I know you're there hiding behind the trees." Kibo called out, a second later two figures came out revealing themselves.

"Hey Kibo, saw you fight those Grimm, pretty awesome!" Yang complimented giving him a thumb up.

"Thank you, she's your partner?" Kibo asked about the girl behind Yang.

This girl is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wears purple eyeshadow in cat eyes style.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real life Japanese zipper manufacturer.

She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"Hello, I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake introduced herself shaking hands with Kibo.

"Kibo Hokuto, nice to meet you." Kibo greeted.

"I gotta say; the way you fight was brutal seeing that you only touch those Beowulf once and they exploded like a balloon, I thought my heart skipped a beat!" Yang said as her cheeks blushes.

"Your style is also grace with such brute force." Blake added.

"Thank you, now I think we should head to the temple." Kibo suggested.

"You haven't found a partner yet?" Yang asked, Kibo shook his head he hasn't run in to anyone since he started.

Blake notice something shiny on the ground near where the Grimm corpses use to be.

"Hey, what's that?" Blake asked pointing at the shiny thing on the ground.

Kibo walk to it, picking it up to see a red chess piece in his hand, he shows it to the girls leaving them curious and confuse.

"A chess piece, what would that be doing here?" Yang asked.

"Maybe it could be the relic Ozpin was talking about." Kibo said.

"But he said to go to the temple and find some relics, let's go see for ourselves just in case." Blake suggested as Kibo and Yang agree before walking off to find the temple.

 **(With Ozpin and Glynda)**

"Sir, it seems Kibo have found the 'Special' relic you hid in the forest." Glynda reported watching the surveillance footage on her scroll on Kibo with Yang and Blake.

"He has shown to be more skilled than I hoped." Ozpin commented watching the recording of Kibo's fight with the Beowulfs.

"And that power Qrow mentioned, to think Hokuto has finally answer the world's cries after all these years." Glynda impressed.

"Yes, and it'll be our duty to help Kibo grow stronger to face the Ultimate challenge that will decide the fate of Remnant." Ozpin stated.

 **(Later)**

Kibo, Yang, and Blake all found the ancient temple of a ruin structure as they also found some chess pieces standing on stools though some are empty.

"Chess pieces, so they are the relics." Yang said.

"Yes, but this one is different than the others." Kibo pointed out, showing that the piece he has is red and the others are gold and black.

"True." Yang said.

"Well, I'll leave the picking to you." Blake said as Yang went up to pick a relic, after a few seconds she took the knight piece.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked showing the piece to Blake.

"Sure." Blake said as the three walks to the center of the temple.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang smiled.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said.

Suddenly, they heard scream that was loud enough for them to hear from a faraway distance.

"Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang asked concern.

Blake and Kibo didn't answer as they both look up to the sky shock to something falling towards them. Kibo tap Yang's shoulder to get her attention into looking up, she did and gasp of seeing a familiar red hooded girl falling from the sky.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUP?!"

* * *

 **KO new chapter is up and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Kibo has found a 'Special' relic that Ozpin left for him to find, what so special about it. You'll have to wait and find out soon as he and some friends will be fighting against some strong Grimm and hope to survive.**

 **It'll be one crazy thing after another for the Successor of Hokuto Shin Ken when this initiation is over, and school will start next.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Survival of the Grimm Initiation!**

"HEADS UUUUUPPP?!" Ruby is somehow falling from the sky going to Yang, Blake, and Kibo until Jaune came out of nowhere, crash into Ruby pushing off course and they both crash into a tree.

"Did your sister just fell from the sky?" Blake asked, Yang's not sure what happened as she's unable to answer that.

"Jaune came in as well, it looks like he was thrown here." Kibo stated, seeing the direction Jaune just came from, knowing someone or something with great strength to throw him from a far distance.

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion coming from the woods in front of them and came out a Ursa swinging its claws around like its going to attack them until a pink explosion hit in the back making fall to the ground dead. To the three's surprise, a certain orange-haired girl rolls off the Ursa's back as she screamed like a happy child on a roller coaster.

"Awwww… it's broken." Nora disappointed that the ride is over, dash on the neck of the dead creature, Ren shows up looking a little exhausted.

"Nora! Please, don't ever do that again." Ren panted, almost like he's about to have a heart attack. He looks to see Nora is gone which makes him worry more.

Nora is at the temple checking out a golden rook relic, thinking it's cool and grabs the relic, imagining herself a Queen of her own castle.

"I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" Nora chanted, dancing around a bit with the relic on her head.

"NORA?!" Ren called out. Nora stop and drop the relic in her hand.

"Coming, Ren!" Nora responded and skip over to her friend/secret crush.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asked again. As Yang isn't sure what to say about this.

Then they heard a loud screech coming from the forest again and this time it was Pyrrha running for her life with a giant scorpion creature: Deathstalker chasing behind her.

Ruby came down from the tree checking herself to be alright.

"Ruby?" Yang shocked. Ruby looks at her older sister, happy to find her.

"Yang!" Ruby excited spreading her arms out wanting to hug Yang as she wants to do the same.

"Nora!" Nora came in between the sisters, surprising and making them off balance a bit.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake asked about Pyrrha.

Then Yang's patent snap as her hair burst in flames and her eyes turn red.

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang yelled in rage.

Kibo notice that there's something attach to a Nevermore that is flying above them, he zooms his vision a bit and saw that is actually a person hanging on its leg looking scared and all. He recognizes the person is a girl with long white hair in a pony-tail style.

"Ruby, isn't that Weiss on a Nevermore?" Kibo asked as everyone look up.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss called out hanging onto dear life.

"I said "Jump"." Ruby called back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake stated.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's fall." Ren pointed out as Weiss had slipped off the Nevermore falling towards the ground.

Jaune saw Weiss coming down fast and jump off the tree to catch her in his arms trying to look cool like a knight saving, only for him to realizes he's in the air too and fall with her.

Kibo stand at the spot where the two will fall and emit his body of his aura and move his hands in a circler movement and thrust his palms high to the air creating a powerful shockwave that stops Jaune and Weiss just as they're right on top of them and they safely landed on their feet.

"Woo, thanks Kibo!" Jaune thanked, glad that he didn't get hurt much.

"Yes, you perform quite well, thank you." Weiss said with a small smile.

Then Pyrrha leap towards the ground with her face on the ground as the Deathstalker is still chasing her.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang joked.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said before rushing at the Grimm with a battle cry.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang called out, but the red-hooded girl didn't listen. Yang ran after her with Kibo following her.

Ruby fires Crescent Rose at the Deathstalker which didn't do much and she runs towards it in intent to shred the Grimm in pieces, but it swipe its claws at Ruby knocking her away.

Just as Ruby got up, the Nevermore from before came and flap its wings firing dozens of sharpened feathers that catch on Ruby's cap and block Yang and Kibo from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang said in fear. Ruby tries to escape but to no vail as her cape is stuck.

The Deathstalker approaches Ruby as it raises its claw up ready to strike her for the kill, Ruby brace herself knowing she may not survive this.

"Ruby?!" Yang shouted trying to reach out to her.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Kibo said calmly, Yang was confused of what he meant until a white blur race past them heading to Ruby.

Ruby wait for the Grimm to attack, but it never came.

"You are so childish!" Weiss said, Ruby open her eyes to see Weiss in front of her and trapped the Deathstalker's claw in ice.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss lectured Ruby firm, though her expression softens up.

"And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So, if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss promised.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby explained her reason of trying to earn Weiss trust and respect.

"You're fine." Weiss stated that Ruby is fine that way she is.

"Normal knees." Ruby whispered gratefully before getting up on her feet and got a sudden hug from Yang as he rushed to her.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Yang smiled.

Kibo watches the scene the sister enjoying their moment together, glad that Ruby is alive, and Weiss came to help her.

"(It's nice to see those caring for another more than themselves in the world we live in, this is one of the precious things I must protect and bring peace to Remnant with my fists!)" Kibo thought feeling his motivation of his goal raising more than before.

Everyone all gather together as they saw the Nevermore flying around above as it thinks of how to kill them.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked freaking out a bit.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss reminded everyone as they stare at the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. (nods to Weiss) There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby said.

"That maybe true, but let's also be aware that we're the Grimm next prey to hunt and we got to care of them as soon as possible." Kibo stated.

Kibo then pick up something with his sharp hearing coming from the trees, hearing crashing noises as the sounds is getting louder and louder indicating that something is coming closer to them. His instinct is telling him brace for something big and dangerous is about to out of these woods any second now.

Suddenly, bursting through the last few trees are two large black gorilla creatures with some bone-like armor on certain parts of its body: Beringel. They both roar loudly while pounding their fists onto their chest like any vicious gorillas that's enrage and ready to kill more lives that come their way. And they set their sight on nine young Hunters-in-training.

"Two Beringel? They're not even suppose to be in these woods!" Weiss shocked.

"We'll worry about it later, you guys take of the Nevermore and Deathstalker, I got the monkeys." Kibo said marching toward the two Beringel.

"Are crazy, there's no way you take them on by yourself!" Yang worried.

Kibo stop his march and turn his head back at Yang with fierce determination in his eyes and small smile on his face.

"I'll be back, because Hokuto Shinken is invincible!" Kibo said before he went back to his march.

Yang wanted to go help him, but she also has to make sure her younger sister is okay while fighting against their own Grimm. Yang ran off with the others believing Kibo's words and hope he'll make it back to her safe.

 **(Music-Power Ranger Jungle Fury Theme)**

With no innocent lives in the way, Kibo can fight these black beasts without holding back his strength.

The two Beringels growls at the human approaching them thinking he's stupid to challenge them alone and that will be his downfall. It's almost insulting.

They roar and charge at Kibo who's still calm and stop himself, they jump with their fists reeling back and thrust them towards him going for the kill, but the young Hokuto fighter caught the large fists in his hands crisscross and threw and putting power into his arms threw them away in different directions.

Kibo went after the Beringel that he threw to his right as the black gorilla roar in anger for being thrown like a doll and charge at him, as the two meet up their first clash against each other making a small shockwave entering a power struggle. The Beringel throws another fist at Kibo only for him to collide it with his other fist, then Kibo began pushing the ape monster back and grab hold of its arms.

" **Hokuto Gokin Bundan Kyaku (Steel Muscle Cutting Kick)"** Kibo kicked each arm with his leg destroying some of the muscle tissue thus making both arms of the Beringel useless as it screams in pain, but Kibo is not done yet.

" **Inyo Satsu (Yin-Yang Murder)"** Kibo places his hands on the sides of his opponent's head and heaves his body upwards to balance upright above them. He then twists his body to break its neck, turning its visage 180 degrees behind and killing it.

Kibo jumps off as the dead Beringel falls to the ground. He turns to see the other Beringel standing there watched the whole fight to killing its fellow Grimm.

"Come on, is the big fat stupid monkey afraid of a pathetic human." Kibo provided, making the Beringel roar fiercely then charges at the boy.

It threw a barrage to punches at Kibo as he easily dodges them and move himself closer to it and begin to perform one last technique for today.

" **Hokuto Shichishi Seiten (Seven Star Points of Death)"** Kibo hit seven strikes in the shape of the Big Dipper, breaking all of the Beringel's ribs causing it to scream in pain and exploded into piece with black mist coming out of the corpse.

 **(Music End)**

Kibo looks around making sure there are no more Grimm coming out and senses his friends are still probably knowing that they have defeated the two Grimm, as there is nothing to worry about he heads up to the cliff to meet up with them and the Headmaster.

 **(Later)**

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc" Ozpin announced as everyone claps for them and Jaune became as he's made a leader of the team.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Ozpin announced as everyone cheers for them.

"And finally, Kibo Hokuto." Ozpin called out, Kibo walk up the stage to meet him.

"For you, you have retrieved a very special relic: The Red King piece. From this day forth you're the first solo man of Beacon and will freely join any team as a fifth man on any mission however you please. Make us proud." Ozpin smiled holding out his hand and Kibo accept this shaking his hand.

"I will sir, thank you." Kibo smiled as he looks at everyone as they're shock but cheered for him.

Kibo has gotten himself in Beacon Academy, he has made new friends along the way while battling some Grimm. This is the beginning of the Successor of Hokuto Shinken's biggest adventure.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, Kibo passed the initiation and have even become a solo guy that will join any team he wants for some missions and do things on his own. Kibo will have his first experience of being in school which he has never gone to before and with the help of his friends he'll be fine, and hopefully he'll hold himself back against school bullies.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A Strong First Day of School**

The sun shines brightly upon the Beacon school as everyone is starting to wake up and getting ready for their first day of school in the academy and hoping that they don't be late to the first class.

Speaking of students, one certain martial artist is seen doing some push-ups with only one finger and the legs in the only while balancing himself. Kibo woke up early in the morning about 6am and he's been doing his usual early morning workout for over 2 and a half to keep himself in shape, he did have a peaceful sleep all night and was glad to have met some great friends during the initiation. Especially meeting Yang, who he couldn't stop thinking about her and Glynda too though he didn't want to jump the gun and decided to get to know them first.

Kibo finished his push-ups and look over the clock in his room that is now 8:46, his first class will start in fourteen minutes and he need to be there on time as he quickly got to the shower and put on his new student uniform and made his way to the classroom. The first class is Grimm Studies with Professor Peter Port as the teacher, Qrow told him that Port is a good friend but most times he can be a big talker mostly on talking about himself on adventures.

"Kibo, good morning." Ozpin called out walking up to him with Glynda behind.

"Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch, good morning to you both." Kibo responded with a bow of respect.

"I see you're ready for today." Glynda commented.

"Yes, don't want to look bad on the first day too." Kibo said brushing his shoulder a bit.

"Well, I hope you enjoy yourself here and TRY not kill anyone in combat class with your Hokuto techniques." Ozpin joked, but he does mean it too.

"Don't worry, I'll hold back my first to only leave them paralyze for a while." Kibo reassured.

"Does that approve to you, Glynda?" Ozpin asked, wanting to make sure this is okay.

"It's fine, I am looking forward to see your skills in my class." Glynda said with a small smile.

"Excellent, now I believe it's time for your to be off to class, young man." Ozpin gestured Kibo to Port's classroom.

"Then I bid you farewell." Kibo said before walking away.

 **(Professor Port Classroom)**

"Hello, I'm Kibo Hokuto." Kibo agreed to the teacher.

The man appears to be a man in early old age. He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight; when he laughs his belly visibly shaken up and down.

"Greetings, young man, I hope you'll be glad to be in a class with me!" Port smirked under his mustache.

Kibo walk up and sat down on his sit of the longed-table desk right above Team RWBY who made it here just narrowly in just time, from what he can tell the girls must have been settling themselves in their dorm room and almost lost track of time. Weiss doesn't seem to be amuse with the angry look on her face starring at Ruby, looks like they got some tough bonding to do.

Meanwhile Professor Port has been bragging on and on about himself, just like Qrow told him making this class boring that some of the students are ignoring him and goofing off a bit. Mostly Ruby which is getting on Weiss nerves that her so-called leader isn't taking this seriously. Kibo knows that Ruby is gonna have to mature soon if she is ever going to earn Weiss trust like how they worked together back at the initiation.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked after his big lecture on what it means to be a Huntsmen.

"I do, sir!" Weiss raised her hand.

"Splendid, anyone else wishes to test their might?" Port asked looking at the students.

"I do!" Kibo responded raising his hand.

"Then let's find out if you two have what it gets. Step forward and face your opponents!" Port gestured Weiss and Kibo walking down from their sits.

Kibo and Weiss changed into their combat outfits and ready themselves to fight as Port brings in two metal-box containers.

"Goooo, Weiss! Goooo, Kibo!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well, you two!" Blake cheered waving a small flag saying 'RWBY' on it.

"Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby excited.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss said glaring at Ruby who sheepishly apologizes.

Kibo stares at Weiss, clearly seeing that she's not happy about Ruby who got into acceptance into Beacon two-years early like himself and was selected by Headmaster Ozpin himself to be leader of the new team. It seems she's been spoiled for most of her life coming from a big rich family getting the things she wanted though he can also tell that Weiss has sadness in her eyes thinking she might not be happy with being from a famous rich family.

"Allllright!" Port shouted as he raises his axe standing next to the cage.

"Let the match... begin!" Port announced swinging down his axe breaking the locks, the cage force open revealing two Boarbatusk coming out and growling at their new "prey."

One Boarbattusk roar at Kibo and roll into a ball then charge at high speed, but the young fighter didn't move from his spot as he extend his hand on Boarbatusk to put it to a complete.

"Your already dead." Kibo said in a deep tone before kicks the black hog into the air and it squeal in pain as its body pulping up then exploded into nothingness.

"Such extraordinary strength!" Port exclaimed, shock that a new student took care of a small Grimm so easily.

Kibo look over to Weiss who's having a little difficultly with her Boarbatusk and shock that he already killed the Grimm so quickly. Weiss focus herself and repeal the rolling attack away from her and went after it with an assault strike forcing it back a few feet.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted at Ruby feeling hurt.

The Boarbatusk leaps in the air and spin fast as it lands on the ground, gaining rapid speed and charging towards the white hair girl. Weiss quickly summons a blue-white circle and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of two true Huntress-in-training!" Port excited clapping his hands at Weiss and Kibo, then the bell rang.

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Port signed off as the student got off their sits heading out.

Weiss glares at the frowning Ruby and turns away walking out of the class room.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune asked.

"It seems that she's upset with Ruby being leader instead of her." Kibo said getting his things.

Ruby sighs in sadness wondering if she did something wrong and chase after her teammates hoping they can work something out.

"I hope things will work out before the next class." Yang said to Blake and she simply shrug.

"What's the next class?" Jaune asked.

"Combat class, with Professor Goodwitch." Kibo answered looking at his schedule.

"Awesome, I can't wait to see how the other students are against my awesome strength!" Yang excited pounding her fists together.

"That make's one of us, I'm actually still a bit of low on actually combat skills." Jaune confessed with his face press on the desk and his hands over his head.

"Don't worry, Jaune, not everyone can get stronger overnight." Pyrrha stated.

"Yeah, and besides, it's only the first day." Nora pointed out, believing that things could get better after today.

"What could go wrong?" Nora asked. Jaune feels that his teammate has just jinx.

 **(Combat Class)**

"Alright, everyone, welcome to combat class. Here you will know what it's like to fight against other things than Grimm, like dangerous people who turn to the dark side." Glynda explained the purpose of this class.

"You will hone your skills, discover weaknesses that you don't even know and use them to make yourself stronger, and perfect your own fighting style to show the world who you are and protect it with your life." Glynda encouraged some of the students.

"Wow, I feel motivated already!" Jaune excited as his team agrees.

"Now, do we have any volunteer to come down and prove yourself that you earned your place in this school." Glynda gestured.

"And Jaune, how about you and I fight each other?" Kibo asked the blonde boy to be his sparring partner, making him shock in confusion.

"Seriously?!" Jaune gasped, Kibo nodded.

"I like to fight first and have Jaune Arc as my opponent." Kibo announced.

"Very well, Mr. Arc, do you accept the challenge?" Glynda asked.

Jaune hesitated at first scared that he won't last against someone who defeated two gorilla Grimms with ease, but he figures that Kibo will hold back a bit and seem that he wants to help him too.

"…Yes." Jaune answered.

"Good, now you two head into the locker room and gear up." Glynda instructed.

"Hey Jaune, word of advice: a good defense can be a good offense." Kibo whispered in Jaune's ear.

Jaune and Kibo went off to the locker room and changed into their combat clothing and stand far from each other about 30 feet away.

"Go get him, Fearless Leader!" Nora cheered as Ren claps his hands.

"Remember, strength isn't everything!" Pyrrha advised.

"Gentlemen are you ready?" Glynda asked checking the boys as they nodded saying "yes" and got into their fighting stance.

"Then… begin!" Glynda singled go.

The two Huntsmen trainee circle around keeping an eye on each other to see who would make the first move, Jaune kept his shield closer to him and his sword ready knowing that Kibo is strong and all. The blonde knight decides to make the first attack by charging at his opponent holding his shield in front and hides the sword behind it, thinking of using the defense to cover for the sword strike, Kibo hold out his hands at the charging shield stopping him in his tracks. He quickly saw the sword coming over the shield and narrowly dodges the blade that is mere centimeters to the cheeks duck under the swing attack then backflip a few feet away.

"Nice first attack." Kibo complimented.

"Thanks, nice reflex." Jaune smiled.

Kibo fire some lightning bolts from his Hokuto No Ken gauntlets at Jaune who narrowly dodges and blocks them with his shield as he runs towards his classmate for an assault. Jaune swing his sword a little strong and some thrust attacks as Kibo dodges and block them with his gauntlet though the Arc boy is watching his movements carefully trying to figure them out. Kibo grabs the arm with the sword and threw Jaune over his shoulder and kick him in the stomach sending him flying over a dozen feet as he slides a crash landing on the ground, Jaune groan from the pain but not that bad thanks to his aura protecting him. Jaune ran a little far distance from his opponent and stop himself with a smirk then surprise to the others watching Jaune threw his shield at Kibo then ran right behind it, Kibo dodge the fly shield and block the supposedly sneak attack but got himself caught in Jaune's trap as the knight grabs his arm keeping him in hold.

The shield Jaune threw bounces off the wall that's right behind Kibo and headed back towards him to strike in the back of the head. However, Jaune does not realizes that a little sneak attack is not enough for Hokuto Shinken.

" **Musō Insatsu (Unconscious Shadow Kill)"** Kibo's right leg acted on instinct swing-kick backwards to knock the shield away.

"Whoa, now that's hot way to 'kick' things up a notch!" Yang punned, her team groans in annoyance.

Jaune stare in shock with his jaw drop that he deflected his sneak attack without even looking behind him like he just predicted the future a bit, then got a hard headbutt to the face being distracted forcing him to fall on his back. He quickly recovers to see Kibo walk up to him knowing he can't beat Kibo, well, not as he is now.

"I surrender." Jaune admitted defeat as he is helped up by Kibo.

"The winner of today's match, Kibo Hokuto." Glynda announced as everyone cheers for a great match. She smiles impress of seeing Kibo's style close in person.

"Well done, to you both. And nice way of using your shield like that Mister Arc." Glynda complimented on Jaune.

"I'm surprises you used my advice like that. Nice work." Kibo smiled extending his hand.

"Thanks, I actually got that move from a comic book and thought it would be effective." Jaune explained, shaking hands with Kibo.

 **(Nighttime)**

Kibo is seen walking to his room after a quick workout and shower that he notices one of the dorm's door is left open, he took a peek inside to see Weiss and Ruby on their bunkbeds seem to be getting along now. He smiles knowing they'll be alright and head out to his room for a good night sleep.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Kibo and his friends have made it through their first day in Beacon Academy as their new students, Kibo sure has made some very good impression on the other classmates with his skills and techniques. Especially on Yang and Glynda they'll soon see that they'll want more from Kibo than just his fist on the battlefield and hope you like having Jaune in his first fight thinking the North Star Fighter could help him out a bit from time to time.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hokuto Helping the Arc**

In a wide open room there's Jaune standing with his sword in one hand and his shield in the other, panting a little but still standing strong as he face with a fellow student of Beacon who is also the school bully, Cardin Winchester with a cocky smirk and a big mace in his one hand.

"You ready to give up?" Cardin asked.

"Over my dead body." Jaune responded strongly.

"That can arrange." Cardin said before charging at Jaune.

Jaune blocks the incoming mace with his shield holding it off for a few seconds and striking it away with his sword and kick Cardin in the stomach to push back a few feet before ramming him with his shield sending him further back. Cardin got angry and try striking the blonde boy with his mace though Jaune manages avoid them and strike him with his sword for each dodge then Cardin raised the mace with both hands and swings down as Jaune blocks it with his shield again.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin pointed out as he overwhelms him with his strength.

"Well, then it's a good thing you're heavier than me." Jaune smirked.

Cardin became confused of what he meant and notice that Jaune has dropped himself bringing the bully in and push his legs onto his stomach and threw him off to the other side which was outside the stage they were on. Cardin slightly groans from the impact to the ground.

"And that's the match!" Glynda announced ending the sparring match.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc has pushed Mr. Winchester off the stage before his aura drops to the red zone." Glynda said showing a hologram screen of Jaune and Cardin with their aura levels, both in yellow but Cardin's is higher.

"In a tournament-style, it would indicate that Cardin is out of the match leaving the one remain standing on the stage the winner, I would also like to mention that should your aura level drop to the red zone, that would mean you are no longer able to fight and that officially call the match." Glynda explained the rule of the Vytal Tournament.

"Well done, Mr. Arc, despite you lack of strength and such at first you're improving over the weeks even though it's a little and claimed your first victory, also clever enough to use your opponent's strength against him." Glynda said looking at the angry Cardin.

"He just got lucky." Cardin grunted before leaving to sit down with his team.

Jaune smiles feeling proud of himself that he has finally defeat Cardin and look out seeing his team being happy for him; Nora is literally jumping in joy while shouting a little as Ren claps for his team leader with a smile, and just looks at him feeling grateful she has someone like him in her life every since they met. Team RWBY are also cheering for Jaune too, well most of them Weiss is still shocked that Jaune who was being a weakling during their time in Beacon have suddenly made some improvement and won his first battle. Kibo is smiling and giving the Arc boy a thumb up for doing a good job in that fight.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda mentioned and everyone got all excited for the Tournament.

 **(Lunch Time)**

"I'm telling you guys, I never felt more alive than I already am!" Jaune chuckled, he felt like that fight he won was a dream, he had to keep pitching himself to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"I'm really proud of you, Jaune, you got your first victory from some training you've been doing." Pyrrha complimented, petting Jaune on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I had some help from Kibo whenever I'm struggling with the most parts." Jaune said.

"I didn't do anything much, Jaune. I only dropped some hints and you figured them out quickly, you definitely got a bright mind in there." Kibo commented, believing Jaune is smarter than he realize.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." Jaune embarrassed scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, maybe they'll show Cardin to mess with ever again." Ruby excited for her first friend in Beacon.

"I don't know about that, guys like him can be stubborn to stop." Yang stated.

"He's more Atrocious if you ask me." Pyrrha said in a small anger tone.

"Yeah, being a jerk to everybody." Jaune agreed moving his food around with his fork.

"More to the Faunus." Kibo added.

"Ow! That hurts!" A girl cried out in pain.

Everyone turn their sight to seeing Cardin with his team laughing while picking on a poor girl because of her being a Faunus with long bunny ears.

She has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing the Beacon Academy uniform, which consists of a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears wearing a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"Please, stop…" The bunny girl begged.

"I told you they're real." Cardin laughed with his team calling her a freak.

"I really wish we could teach that guy a lesson, right Kibo?" Jaune asked, but no response.

"Kibo?" Jaune asked again, turning around only to find that Kibo is not sitting with the group anymore and everyone just notice that.

"Where'd he go?" Blake asked.

Nora looked around until she spotted him.

"I see him, over there with Cardin!" Nora pointed at Kibo standing near team CRDL.

"Let the girl go, Cardin." Kibo demanded with a serious death-glare.

"Ha! Make me." Cardin taunted not even bother to look at Kibo.

Kibo grabbed Cardin's wrist squeezing it tightly also crushing the armor wristband causing him the wince in pain and forcing his hand to let go of the bunny girl.

"Are you crazy?" Cardin asked in pain.

"Crazy enough to help an innocent girl from a bully, then yes, that does make me crazy." Kibo said standing in front of the bunny girl for protection.

"You freak lover!" Cardin shouted about to throw a punch.

Kibo moved his hand faster than the eyes can see pressing two fingers through his chest plate and to his chest making Cardin all freeze up like his whole body has stopped moving from a brain shut down, only his brain is fully awake.

"What the… what did you do to me?" Cardin asked, freaking out that he can't even move a finger.

"I pressed your known as Shintanchū, your body will be unable to move unless I say so. Meaning if you want to move again, you'll have to treat Faunus better like people." Kibo explained.

"Like Hell… I will." Cardin grunted.

"Then you will remain like that for sometime." Kibo said as he poke Cardin's forehead with his finger making the frozen bully fall on the floor.

Kibo looks at Cardin's team as they shake in fear a little while huddling together.

"Take your leader and leave, never let me see you in my sight ever again." Kibo threatened with a dark tone that send shivers down their spines.

They bowed rapidly apologizing to Kibo and the rabbit girl and quickly pick up Cardin over their heads then made ran for their life out of the cafeteria while screaming like they just experience something from a horror movie and Kibo was the main monster.

Kibo turns to the rabbit girl who was shocked the display he just did.

"They don't be bothering you anymore, you okay?" Kibo asked, concern for the girl.

"Y-yes, I'm okay, thank you for helping me." The rabbit girl thanked nervous.

"I always happy to help others from thugs like them, I'm Kibo Hokuto." Kibo introduced.

"Velvet Scarlatina." Velvet stare at Kibo for a moment like just looking at him makes her feel warm and her heart acting strange too.

"Well, I should get going, goodbye." Velvet said leaving to find her own table.

Kibo walk back to the group as they are all surprised of his actions.

"You sir, are a TOTAL badass!" Nora cheered.

"I agree, helping the girl from Cardin is a noble thing." Ren said respectfully.

"Yeah, and it certainly shows that you care deeply for Faunus like any other people." Blake commented.

I'm always willing to help others whatever my fists are needed, as Successor of Hokuto Shinken I will keep on fighting until the day I die!" Kibo said serious clutching his fists.

"Wow, I wish I could've met you years before coming here maybe I could use a little Hokuto Shinken myself." Jaune said, thinking of himself being awesome with that martial art.

"Sorry Jaune, even if you came to our dojo you wouldn't like the rule to those who aren't chosen as the Successor." Kibo chuckled.

"Don't you have lots of students there?" Yang asked curious.

"No, it just only just been me and my Master who raised into the arts of Hokuto Shinken. If there are more students like me, then it would've been a competition to see who get the title. Hokuto Shinken is a very powerful martial art style that can only be passed down to a single Successor." Kibo stated.

"Then what happen to those who loses?" Weiss asked.

"They would either have their fists sealed never to fight again or have their memories erase, unless you remain within the Hokuto Temple those are your only options if you want to go into the outside world." Kibo explained shocking his friends.

"You know what, I think I'm good with what I got right now." Jaune take back about wanting to learn Hokuto Shinken.

"I second that." Pyrrha agreed.

"Still, I bet Ren would be a great student in the arts adding his skills of a ninja!" Nora pointed out as she pose like a ninja.

Everyone laughs of Nora's crazy imagination though even Kibo thinks Ren would be a great student and rival for the title of Successor.

 **(Later)**

"Man, Doctor Oobleck sure loves more history than he looks." Jaune sighed walking out of the classroom with Kibo and Pyrrha.

"Though you still should pay more attention to the lessons otherwise the teachers are going to be harder on you." Pyrrha reminded.

During history class, Jaune was half-sleep as Doctor Oobleck was telling the class about the Faunus history like the time of the battle in Fortcastle and he asked Jaune a question. Pyrrha tried to help with charades, but Jaune mistaken what she was trying to say for binoculars which the answer was actually night vision then got lecture after class.

"Hey Pyrrha, mind giving me and Jaune some alone time I wanted to talk to him about something." Kibo asked her to leave.

"Sure, Jaune, I'll be at the rooftop tonight meet me there once you're done." Pyrrha said before walking away.

"What's up Kibo?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, I think it's time you told Pyrrha the truth about yourself." Kibo suggested.

"What, are you crazy?" Jaune freaked out.

"Trust me on this, I believe Pyrrha is the most trustful person we know and I know she won't hate you for it." Kibo recalled all the times Pyrrha has always been there for Jaune.

"But what if she tells someone like the Headmaster?" Jaune asked.

"I believe the Headmaster already knows about your fake transcript and let you in anyway." Kibo pointed out, he remembered having this talk with Ozpin before.

"Really?" Jaune shocked.

"Yep, he sees great potential in you becoming a great Huntsman and I know Pyrrha will feel the same way." Kibo said truthfully placing his hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"But what if"

"Jaune!" Kibo stopped him from doubting himself further. " It can't go wrong if it's the truth."

"But if she can't handle the truth?" Jaune asked, feeling a little scared.

"Just trust me on this, she's your partner and she cares deeply for you." Kibo pointed out.

Jaune started thinking calmly realizing that Kibo is right about Pyrrha, she's a champion from Mistral and been known for her strength and beauty, but she is mostly caring for others with a big heart and always willing to help him out in any problem he's in. This also made Jaune realizes something important that he's starting to have a crush on Pyrrha, maybe Kibo is right and there's nothing to worry about.

"Alright Kibo, I'll do it!" Jaune decided to tell Pyrrha the real truth about himself.

"Great, you better get going don't want to keep Pyrrha waiting." Kibo said.

Jaune nodded and made his way back to the student dorm where he'll meet Pyrrha on the rooftop like she said to meet, feeling confidence about this and ready for it.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Kibo sure showed Cardin a thing or two not mess with others when he's around. Jaune is now going to tell Pyrrha the truth about himself and it's all thanks to Kibo giving him the boost of confidence to go and hopefully things will work out well of the two. Though there's going to be trouble soon during a certain field trip and things may get un-bear-able too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Forever Fall Fated Meeting with Nanto Seiken**

Kibo is seen training alone in the training room to get some last minute practice before calling it a day, he originally wanted to ask his friends to come train with him but they all had other plans and hope they can train with him another time, so here he punching on what's left of the practice dummies around him.

" **Awakening of Senses"** Kibo executed a forward-lunging punch covered in electricity, smashing through all the dummies as they break into little pieces. That electric part was without his gauntlets.

"Wow, Velvet wasn't kidding when she said that got a 'strong touch.'" A girl said.

Kibo turns around to see two girls standing at the edge of arena near the entrance, one girl he recognizes is Velvet who he saved from the bullies during lunch time last week, but the other girl is unknown to him and the way she talks about Velvet must mean that they are close friends and perhaps in the same team too. He also hopes that Velvet has been doing okay since then and been thinking about wanting to get to know her more as well.

She's a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts as a dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with cartridges. Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of cartridges with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. Coco also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandolier strap of her bag. Breasts sizes: E-cup, slightly bigger than Velvet's.

"Although, I think you should ease up on the dummies, pretty sure there won't be anymore for the rest of the students." The sunglasses girl stated.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kibo said, walking to them.

"Velvet, I see you're doing well." Kibo said to the bunny girl.

"Yes, thank you again for helping me, guess even being a Second-year doesn't change people's… "opinion" on Faunus like me." Velvet said nervous as she scratches behind one of her long ears.

"Second-year, I did feel your aura being a little more advance then my friends." Kibo mentioned as he waves his hand to her.

"Speaking of friends, one of my teammates wanted to meet you when I told her about you." Velvet gestured to her teammates.

"Nice to meet someone standing for the innocent, especially for people and Faunus coexist together. I'm Coco Adel, leader of team CFVY." The girl now known as Coco introduced herself.

"It's an honor to meet an upper classman, I can tell you guys work harder than us first-years." Kibo complimented as he shakes hands with Coco.

"Yeah, it's a pain in the ass when we go on missions, but someone got to do the job and we're still students." Coco exclaimed.

"I've seen some of the students dress in armor though I have seen others wearing battle clothes that look more like for a fashion show." Kibo commented on Coco's clothing style.

"Aw, thanks, I always like to show people that fashion girls like me can handle herself in tough fights too." Coco stated as she winks at him.

"You know, Velvet has been talking about you a lot for the past week like a girl with a huge crush." Coco teased.

"Coco!" Velvet embarrassed as her cheeks blush.

"Well, I hope you and I can go hangout sometime whenever the chances come to us. You can join us too if you want." Kibo offered.

"Oh my, asking two hot girls on a date, now that's bold." Coco said playfully and Velvet's face turns a little red.

"Actually, I was just thinking about hanging out as friends, I… never been in any sort of relationship with a girl before." Kibo confessed.

"Relax, kids, I was just messing with you, but I wouldn't mind either way." Coco handed him a small piece of paper.

"It's mine scroll number, Velvet's too because she's too nervous to give it to you herself." Coco said.

"Please stop!" Velvet begged as she hides her face behind her long bunny ears.

"Thanks, now I should get back to my room, me and my friends have a field trip at the Forever Falls." Kibo mentioned and walks away to the exit.

"Just be careful, there are some Grimm lurking around so make sure you all safe." Velvet warned.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to be on guard at all times." Kibo thanked for the warning as he continues walking until he exits the room.

"I gotta say, Velvet, you sure know how to pick a hottie!" Coco smirked.

"Coco! S-stop talking like I have a c-c-crush on him w-which is certainly not like that!" Velvet stuttered as her face turns redder.

"Yeah, sure is not." Coco rolled her eyes, clearly seeing that Velvet has a totally crush on Kibo with her face all red and stuff. And to be honest, she also finds the guy to her liking.

"Well, I'm sure we'll see how Kibo feel about us in time. Come on, Yatsu and Fox are waiting for us at our room." Coco walked away, Velvet quickly calm herself down and follow her leader and partner.

"Oh yeah, I heard that Hakuchō is coming back from her mission." Coco informed.

"Hakucho? You mean the Swan of Justice is coming back to Beacon?" Velvet asked exciting.

"Yep, heard she and team finished the mission early that should've taken a month." Coco said.

"Well, she is a Third-year and the strongest in her team, not to mention the whole school." Velvet reminded her.

"Hmm, come to think of it, I think that Kibo kid may actually give her a challenge." Coco said surprising Velvet.

"Really, our we team were the closest of taking her on and barely got her aura level down to 50% last year when we were first-years." Velvet recalled that sparring match last year.

"I know, it just a gut feeling I have about Kibo being stronger than he looks." Coco stated.

 **(Tomorrow, Forever Fall)**

The Forever Fall forest is a grand beautiful place because everywhere you only see red on the trees even the grasses are all red like the whole mountainous area has been painted color in red by either blood of the people that have died here, or probably from the Special Red Sap that are form from inside the trees.

People sometimes come here for a nice picnic with friends and families together and can be for a great camping place too, so as long as you avoid the Grimm that lives around here.

Luckily, there are people who are trained in the art of killing Grimm have no problem like with Professor Glynda Goodwitch leading a group of her students waling through the forest as they admire the crimson beauty that mother nature has created.

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda explained the reason of the trip here and they soon stop.

Each team have their own number of jars probably about eight or more, team CRDL are more focus on Kibo and Jaune even though they were listening to Glynda's words about the assignment but the only thing they can think of is getting payback on those losers.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda said and the students split to find their own trees to get the sap.

Kibo decided to join team RWBY on gathering some Red Sap.

"Hey, did you guys hear about a Third-year team coming back from a mission?" Yang asked.

"I did hear something like that when I was at the library." Blake recalled hearing some whispers yesterday.

"Yeah, apparently there is one third-year student that's supposed to be the strongest student in the whole school." Yang mentioned.

"Strongest in the whole school, huh?" This got the 65th Successor of Hokuto Shinken attention.

"Rumor has it that she can cut through things with just her bare hands like they were blades made of flesh." Yang mentioned.

"(Blades made of flesh, that actually sounds like the martial art style my master told me about that rivals even Hokuto Shinken.)" Kibo thought.

"Wow, that's so cool, I wonder if I could learn to do that then I'll be twice as cool with Crescent Rose!" Ruby theorized.

"That's highly doubtful, it's probably just her semblance." Weiss stated as she finishes filling her jar and getting the next empty one.

"Even so, I sure want to fight her if I get the chance." Yang smirked.

"Then I hope you won't mind me challenging her first." Kibo said.

"Oh, already calling dibs or are you thinking of checking her out. I heard she also a hottie." Yang said as she holds her arms up under her breasts to make them look a little bigger.

"Wh… no, I just wanted to see her skills in a fight, that's all." Kibo protested Yang's claim as his cheeks started to blush. Yang fins that cute.

"Hey, Kibo, you got a minute?" Jaune asked as he walks up to him.

"What's up, Jaune?" Kibo asked back.

"It's Cardin, he wants you and me alone with him and his team." Jaune whispered into his ear, Kibo knew this was a challenge probably for payback what freezing his body.

"Hey, Jaune and I are going find some more trees somewhere else, shouldn't take long." Kibo informed the girls.

"Just don't take too long, otherwise I'll get all 'sappy' without you." Yang punned, her team groans.

Jaune lead Kibo to where Cardin wants to meet them away from the eyes including Glynda, soon they see team CRDL just standing in the wide-open area with evil-like smirks on their faces.

"Glad you guys can come, we thought you'd be too busy come hang out with us." Cardin said.

"Cut the act, Cardin, you just want revenge for what I did to you at the cafeteria." Kibo said serious, not in the mood for this.

"…Do you have any idea how hard it was not being able to move for two whole days, it was like I got turn to stone and being a fucking decoration for a stupid garden!" Cardin angered.

"But he freed you later when the teacher asked him to." Jaune pointed out.

"That still doesn't erase the feelings I have of being froze, my whole body stopped working almost like I was dead except I was awake." Cardin gritted his teeth.

Kibo and Jaune knew this is going to end in a fight, they prepare themselves in their fighting stance ready to take them on.

"And now, I'm going show"

"Huh, Cardin?" Russel looking scaring as he looks behind them.

"Russel, I was in the moment, we're about to get our revenge!" Cardin yelled.

"Does the revenge plan include four big Ursas?" Sky asked scare too.

"I told you guys we're not going to kill them, just beat them up until… four what now?" Cardin turned around to see what Sky just said.

Four large Ursas with more big spikes on their back and their vicious red eyes starring down at the four bullies as they have been targeted as their next meal to eat, and they are very hungry as they have not eaten anything for weeks or months. They all roar together at the boys with some spits flying out of their mouths and on team CRDL as they just stand there frozen in fear.

One Ursa on the far left raises his paw to strike Dove, Kibo was about to intercept the attack but then he suddenly felt a strong aura coming here fast.

Then suddenly the Ursa stop its attack midway just standing there for a moment until the black bear monster fell apart, literally it fell into pieces like they were slices through with a sword.

"Sorry, Yogi bear, but students are not in this hunting season." A female voice said as she stands up showing her full appearance.

The young woman seems to be two years older than everyone, minus Kibo as he's two years younger than them, she has long red hair with one sharp bang in front that is colored blue and her eyes are red color too. She wears an orange-tan warrior outfit with red linings, yellow-armored pauldrons, red sleeves, a red belt, yellow pants, and red boots. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

"You boys better get out of here before things get messy." The young woman said.

"Yeah, we'll do that, thank you!" Cardin cartoonish ran away and his team quickly follows.

"You two should get going too." The young woman told Jaune and Kibo.

"Are you a Huntress?" Jaune asked.

Three of the Ursas roar at the woman for killing one of them though she remains unfazed.

"Hold on for a second." The young woman said before she leans back with her left arm out lower and her right arm pull back as her left leg is out front.

"(That stance…!)" Kibo thought shocked knowing the fighting stance.

" **Nanto Suicho Ken: Nanto Crane Wing Slice (Kurēn'u~ingusuraisu)"** The young woman started spins around in midair continuously, surrounded by a multitude of blue circles that shred the three Ursa into sliced pieces. When she stops her large breasts moves side to side shaking a little until they stop moving.

"Whoa…!" Jaune said, dumbstruck of seeing the woman in action. And seeing the boobs moving wild too, but he quickly shook the perverted thought out.

"(There's no doubt about it, that style is one of the 108 schools of Nanto Seiken: Nanto Suicho Ken.)" Kibo thought surprised to meet one who practices the art of Nanto.

"As for your question, I'm a third-year of Beacon Academy, you can call me Hakucho Nanto." Hakucho introduced herself.

However, what everyone didn't realizes was that there was a fifth Ursa hiding behind a tree and jump out to attack Kibo, but the Hokuto boy instantly notice the Grimm coming out.

" **Hokuto Hiei Ken (Flying Defense Fist)"** Kibo kicked the black soulless bear away crashing into a tree, then its body explodes into nothing.

"Wait, that was Hokuto Shinken just now, wasn't it?" Hakucho asked shock.

"You know the style from just one glance. It's truly an honor to meet fighter with a martial that rivals mine, I'm Kibo Hokuto. Successor of Hokuto Shinken." Kibo revealed himself to the girl.

"Wow, never though I would meet an actually Successor of Hokuto Shinken. I had a gut feeling this school year would be more exciting than before, and I was right!" Hakucho giggled exciting.

"Come on, we should head back to the others and let Professor Goodwitch know." Kibo said as he walks away.

"(Man, I had hope to find a challenge and now one has finally appeared! My grandma told me that Hokuto Shinken has defeated all five of the most power Nanto school in the past, it's so excited to see what this kid can do!)" Hakucho mentally squealed as she and Jaune follow him back to the group.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **At last, a fighter of Nanto Seiken has appeared who is a strong warrior and a third-year of Beacon Academy and she is looking forward to seeing how strong Kibo is seeing him as a worthy challenge. A fight between Hokuto and Nanto may happen sooner than expected, leaving a new history in the school's record.**

 **Hakucho Nanto is another OC character I just thought of and she is also related to a certain 'blue' character who was also a Successor of Nanto Suicho Ken. And something special for Kibo too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**North Star Tracking Down a Lost Cat**

Kibo is seen doing his usual mediation where he focuses his mind, body, and spirit to become one and feeling the energy of the universe surrounding him while standing upside-down on one finger on top of a sharp tip of a nail as he focus his aura on the tip of the finger.

Everything around him a quiet as he is deep in the mediation trance to be bothered by the other noises outside of his room and everything is darkness to him trying to find his light and found a small dot of light shining in the darkness and its slowly growing as Kibo is about to reach the spirit state of his mind.

"Kibo! We need your help!" Ruby burst through the door, interrupting Kibo's mediation as he wakes up and flip himself on his feet.

"Good morning to you too, Ruby." Kibo greeted.

"Oh, so you finally wake up after all this time." Weiss said walking in the room with Yang behind.

"Dude, I didn't think anyone could just sleep through the whole weekend." Yang commented.

"Was I really meditating all this time?" Kibo asked surprised.

"Yeah, we tried to wake you since Friday when I wanted to ask you to come along to the city to welcome the exchange students from the other schools for the Vytal Festival." Weiss explained.

"By that she means spying on the competition to get the advantage in the tournament." Yang said.

"Can we PLEASE not talk about that right now!" Weiss snapped.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kibo rolled his eyes, then he notices something is missing in this picture, mo0re like someone.

"Where's Blake?" Kibo noticed.

All three of RWY became silent for a few seconds until Ruby spoke.

"Blake ran away." Ruby answered sadly.

"Ran away?" Kibo confused.

"Well, we were at the dock when we saw this monkey Faunus running around and the next thing we knew, Blake and Weiss were having an argument about treating Faunus's right and learned a little more about Weiss's childhood and Blake ran off in the middle of the night… while we just learned that she's a Faunus." Yang explained the best she could.

"Huh, I guess she didn't wanted to tell you in a way like that." Kibo said.

"What? You knew she was a Faunus all along?" Weiss asked angry.

"Yes, I knew she was a Faunus and knew she had a reason for wanting to keep that secret though I believe she would've told you all when she was ready." Kibo said.

"Well, did you also knew that she's White Fang?" Weiss glared.

"Former White Fang, Weiss, maybe she left them for all the bad things they've been doing." Yang defended her partner.

"I think we should report this to the police." Weiss suggested.

"No, Blake is our friend and we have to help her." Ruby said strongly as leader before turning to Kibo.

"We're going to the city to start looking for her, we were hoping you can come with us for help." Ruby revealed the reason why the team is here.

"Sure, I'll help." Kibo said.

"Great, let's go!" Ruby cheered.

 **(Vale City)**

"Okay, I'm gonna look that while you girls look elsewhere, we may be able to find her faster this way." Kibo suggested of splitting up.

"I just hope Blake is doing okay, she never talks much or likes to talk about herself and seem alone most of the time." Yang mentioned.

"The best thing we can do is comfort her; I know deep down she feels the same way." Kibo said placing a hand on Yang's shoulder causing her to smile.

"Thanks." Yang smiled before kissing Kibo on the cheek surprising the young martial artist, and Yang too as she just realized what she did and quickly walk away.

Ruby squealed of joy while Weiss became shock of Yang's sudden action.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew! You do totally love him!" Ruby jumped in joy.

"Can we please just focus on finding Blake, right now." Yang begged for not wanting to talk about that kiss.

Kibo just stands there still shock from the kiss as he places his hand on the cheek where Yang's lips touched it.

"Well, that was… unexpected." Kibo said before walking away to look for Blake.

Kibo searches around as he focuses his sensing on finding Blake's aura, then he found a faint aura power but can tell it's definitely Blake and he can also sense that she is with someone close to her, Kibo follow the aura energy and spotted Blake on a second floor balcony of a café with the another person sitting across from a small table.

Kibo decided to meet this other person up close and jump to second floor right at their table spooking the two.

"Whoa, dude!" The guy shocked.

"Kibo, what are you doing here?" Blake surprised.

"Me and your team are looking for you, Blake, they're really worried about you." Kibo answered.

"I knew your friend would care." The guy said.

He is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He wears white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. He sports black and yellow sneakers and wears a black cord necklace a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem. He also has a monkey matching the color of his hair, making him a monkey-Faunus.

"Oh, I'm Sun Wukong, by the way." Sun introduced himself.

"Kibo Hokuto, I see you kept yourself company while you were away." Kibo commented.

"Well, he kinda came to me." Blake said while hiding the tiny blushes on her cheeks.

"And she just told me about her life growing in the White Fang and how she didn't like how they are doing for the past five years." Sun mentioned.

"I see, what are you planning now?" Kibo asked curious.

"Let's walk, I don't want others listening in on this." Blake whispered as the boys understand with other people in the café.

"Alright, let's go." Kibo nodded.

"Are you gonna tell the others?" Blake worried.

"Don't worry, I'll tell them that you still want to be alone a little while longer." Kibo said as he texts on his scroll to the rest of team RWBY.

Soon, they are walking together through a street.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked, going back to Kibo's question.

"I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." Blake stated.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did heard a few students mentioning about some Dust shops being robbed after I woke from my weekend mediation." Kibo said.

"Dude, you mediate for three whole days. Awesome!" Sun impressed of Kibo and they fist-bump together.

"Focus you guys, we need a way to find out if the White Fang have been dealing those Dusts or not." Blake reminded them of the task at hand.

"Well, I think the… only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?" Sun nearly suggested a stake out.

"You mean like a stakeout?" Kibo asked.

"Yes, thank you! I was hoping someone would say that better than me." Sun exclaimed.

"The only thing is, I've no idea where that would be." Blake said.

"Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun mentioned.

"I take it you came to Vale without your team?" Kibo asked.

"Yeah, I was so excited to see what Vale is like that I went ahead, but my teammates totally understand and said they'll catch up." Sun explained.

"How huge is this shipment?" Blake asked a little demanding.

"Huge. Big Schnee Company freighter." Sun answered.

"You sure?" Blake asked wanting to make sure.

"I believe he's telling the truth." Kibo said.

"Really, you trust me just like that even though we just met?" Sun surprised.

"I can see in your eyes; they are honest, and you have a strong heart of a warrior." Kibo complimented.

"Wow… huh, thanks." Sun shocked of someone saying such a thing about him.

 **(With Yang and Wiess)**

"So, you really don't care if we find her, do you?" Yang asked after receiving the text from Kibo about Blake being safe and wanted to be alone, but Yang would still want to find her to be sure.

"Don't be stupid; of course, I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her." Weiss said with a serious-worry on her face.

"The innocent never run, Yang!" Weiss said as she walks away, Yang look down thinking about what Weiss said.

 **(With Ruby)**

"So, Blake is your friend?" A girl asked walking alongside with Ruby.

"Yes, Penny." Ruby answered.

Penny has short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wears a pink bow on the back of her head. She also has bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wears a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

Penny is a girl team RWBY met yesterday after they chased Sun and lost him, Penny was a weird girl to them and Ruby just sudden said they are now friends which made the new girl happy and have catch up with the three earlier wanting to spent time with them. Of course, Yang and Weiss didn't want to be with the weirdo, so they ditched her leaving Ruby behind though it wasn't all bad as the two are getting along well.

"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked again.

"Yes. Well, I'm not. Weiss is." Ruby clarified.

"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked curious.

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now..." Ruby said.

"But why?" Penny asked again. This girl just loves to ask curious questions, does she?

"Well, you see, Blake might not be who we though she was..." Ruby said, not sure if she should tell Penny about Blake being a Faunus.

"Is she a man?" Penny asked. Really?

"No! No, Penny. She's…" Ruby stated that Blake's not a man and paused for a moment.

"I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby explained sadly.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things." Penny said.

"Me too…" Ruby sighed as they continue walking.

"By the way, you mentioned about another friend who couldn't be with you, can you tell me about this friend?" Penny asked.

"Oh, his name is Kibo Hokuto and he's a really great friend to hang around even though he's mostly serious and he has this crazy martial art style that can kill a Grimm with a single touch, and they exploded! It also works on people too, in a very bloody mess but I haven't seen it." Ruby explained about Kibo.

"Oh, he sounds very strong." Penny commented.'

"He is, his style is called Hokuto Shinken and he said it's a very powerful martial art that can only be passed down to a single successor." Ruby explained.

"Oh, that sounds dangerous, almost reminds me of that dangerous martial artist who used to kill a lot of people in Atlas." Penny scared a little.

"Whoa, did he got captured?" Ruby asked.

"From what I heard, he suddenly disappeared without a trace along with a mad doctor. I don't know anything about this martial artist, but from what I heard he was a genius in learning everything." Penny said.

"Whoa, I hope Kibo can handle someone like that." Ruby worried.

"Don't worry, if you believe your friend Kibo is strong then I believe he can handle this man." Penny believed.

"Yeah, you're right!" Ruby chuckled.

 **(Later, Nighttime)**

We seen Kibo and Blake standing near the edge of the rooftop of a building that is right in the harbor where they are staking out to see the robbery themselves, it's been a few hours and nothing has happened so far though that didn't mean they should relax for even the slightest as they need to be ready for any danger they will face.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked entering the scene with some fruits in his arms.

"Not really. They've offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake reported.

"You still have your weapons?" Kibo asked as he clench onto his gauntlets a little.

"Yep, I'm a Huntsman-in-training too, you know. I may not look like it, but even I always need to ready for worst." Sun said with a little serious tone.

"Good to know." Kibo nodded.

"I stole you guys some food!" Sun offered an apple to Blake and thinking about giving a banana to Kibo too.

"Do you always break the law without giving a second thought?" Blake asked, worry about the monkey boy's future.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun talked back earning an angry glare from Blake which made him realize that was a little harsh.

"Guys, they're here." Kibo pointed at the plane that is about to land with wind blowing all around them.

The plane lands and the back hatch opens as people wearing black and white armor with Grimm-like masks coming out and start going to the cargos.

"Oh no…!" Blake gasped.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yes… it's them." Blake admitted seeing the White Fang about to steal the Dusts cargo.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked Blake.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake said sad.

"Sometimes it's hard to face the truth when it's right in front of you." Kibo said.

Then they saw a larger man coming out of the plane.

"Let's go, my children, we must steal all of it before anyone notice." The larger man ordered

"No way, Kiba Daio is here too?" Blake shocked.

"I take it he's one of the big shots in the White Fang?" Kibo asked staring down at Kiba.

"He's one of the dangerous Faunus I know; he is also known as the "Father Fang" because any Faunus he finds takes them under his wing and calls them his children." Blake explained.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think I heard of him once being a pro-wrestler but was banned for killing some of his opponents and ref too, and those opponents were humans too." Sun added.

"Hey! What's the holdup!?" Another man shouted getting the teens' attention and Blake became more shock that his man is human man.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Yep, we are about to get to the battle in the harbor with some extra features I added as you have already notice like the Fang Clan leader Kiba Daio and Blake is about to get a big surprise of seeing one human with the White Fang as a certain red-haired man Ruby once faced. Let see how the three young heroes will face against these threats.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of this story will go!**


End file.
